Having a Little Fun
by mmooch
Summary: *Sequel to 'Special Agent Dead Meat'* Buffy answers some questions from Kensi.


**Having a Little Fun**

Summary: *sequel to _'Special Agent Dead Meat'_* Buffy answers some questions from Kensi.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Timeline: season 1 NCIS: LA; post-_'Chosen'_ BtVS. Because immortalsilence wanted it – and because it's the right thing to do – Tara didn't die.

Challenge: continued special request by immortalsilence because they gave me my 4000th review on TtH.

A/N: I freely admit that I've only watched a few episodes of NCIS: LA, so I beg your indulgence if I don't have the characters correct.

Thanks to my betas: none 'cause I wanted to put this out right away.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. NCIS: LA characters belong to Shane Brennan, Shane Brennan Productions and CBS. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**

* * *

**

NCIS Headquarters, Los Angeles

Waiting for everyone else to leave, Kensi grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her into the ladies' room. "Did Hetty _really_ send that agent on the Carl Vinson just because he insulted you?"

"It was a woman who said it," Buffy corrected the agent with a smile, "and nah…she was _already_ scheduled to be the agent afloat. Aunt Hetty was just having some fun with G and Sam. I don't know if you've noticed this, but she can have kind of a twisted sense of humor sometimes."

"Why would she do that?" Kensi asked, setting aside the fact Hetty's niece was dating two of her teammates for the moment.

Buffy just shrugged. "Because I let it slip that I was dating them…although I didn't know they were NCIS agents at the time."

That led back to the other part that was driving Kensi nuts. "You're dating _both_ of them?"

"Something wrong with that?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow, thinking that maybe she should feel insulted.

Even though Buffy said that Hetty didn't reassign the agent because of an insult, Kensi quickly backtracked on her comment, "I just didn't think they'd have the same taste in women. I wonder how they feel about the idea that they're sharing you."

"Hey! That makes me sound slutty!" Buffy feigned outrage at the insinuation, but still smiled so the agent wouldn't have a coronary or anything.

Kensi apologized anyway, realizing how that sounded outside of her head, "Sorry."

"No prob. Anyway, our dating is more like hanging out – only with occasional smoochies."

Buffy's description made Kensi start laughing. "I'm sorry.. It's just- trying to picture either G or Sam 'smooching' is kinda funny."

"They're like brothers to you, right?" Buffy checked, and when Kensi nodded, she guessed, "So they aren't really supposed to be sexual in your mind."

Kensi shook her head though. "Actually, it's more that they'd be willing to settle for kissing – especially with somebody who looks like you," she added after giving Buffy a onceover look.

"Gee, thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." Then it dawned on Buffy that a woman had implied she looked hot, so she decided to try a little matchmaking if possible. "Hey, are you into women? I'm only asking 'cause I think my friend Tara is ready to start dating again. She and my best friend broke up over a year ago, and she's been reluctant to get back on the dating horse."

Once she interpreted the stream of babble, Kensi quickly held her hand up in a stop gesture. "Umm, I'm strictly a guy fan."

Buffy shrugged, it was only an idea. "Okay, just thought I'd ask."

Seeing as how the petite blonde had tried to fix her up with a woman, Kensi figure she had a little leeway in crossing any lines…as long as she didn't go too far. "Can I ask a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Why haven't you gone further with either G or Sam?" Kensi asked, wondering if there was something wrong with her 'brothers'. More likely, there was something wrong with Buffy's taste.

"I had my own bad-" Buffy hesitated when it came to describing the fiasco with Spike. "I guess you'd call it a relationship of sorts last year, too. Right now, all I can handle is some light fun. Which means I'm not going any further than making out. I told them upfront, so it isn't as if they are wondering. Of course, it's probably over with now anyway, seeing as how they're friends with each other and work for Aunt Hetty."

Still feeling a bit defensive on their behalf, Kensi insisted, "Why should it be?"

Buffy hid the smile that was threatening to burst. It was obvious that Kensi was very protective of the guys. Made it easy not to be offended by the mild interrogation. "It was one thing when they were two hypothetical strangers who didn't have to see the face of the person they were 'competing' with, but I know guys; pretty soon they'll start asking who's a better kisser, who do I like more? That kind of stuff."

Okay, that made sense. "You could be right," Kensi conceded.

"Oh well, it was only supposed to be a summer fling-type deal. We can still be friends, I hope. The kissing part didn't seem that important to me – even though they were both great at it," Buffy confided with a leering grin, "so maybe it wasn't for them either."

Knowing how the guys were when they dated somebody for more than a few times, Kensi agreed, "No offense, but they haven't been gossiping about you or acting all lovestruck, so you may be right."

Buffy sighed dramatically. "I'll try to get over the fact I'm not irresistible to men."

Kensi laughed again, deciding she liked Hetty's niece. "C'mon, let's grab the guys and have a drink or something."

As they walked out, Buffy ran over to Hetty and filled her in on the plans. "I expect you to bring her back without any injuries, tattoos or piercings that she doesn't already have," Hetty warned. Buffy leaned over to whisper something in her ear, but the shorter woman shook her head. "I don't care. I'm still holding them responsible for your well-being."

* * *

A/N: I've decided that I'm a fan of NCIS: LA…mostly 'cause of Hetty!


End file.
